Irreplaceable
by NightmareSpaz23
Summary: What happens when Magnus does a stupid act? How does Alec react? Does it work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fan Fic, i dont own anything. Lol, i love this story. If You are really impatient the whole story is on my deviantart account.

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked into our bedroom. Magnus was in bed with somebody, a somebody that wasn't me. His eyes widened with shock when he saw me standing in the doorway.

"Alec?" he said in a choked voice. "What are you- what-"

"What am I doing Magnus?" I screeched. "What the hell are you doing?"

I threw what was in my hand at him, sadly all I had was my sparkle infused key. It nailed him in the side of his face. He winced slightly. I stormed out of the room, and through our flat, grabbing things that held sentimental value to me, and then stormed the hell out of there.

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. Magnus, my Magnus had . . . betrayed me, used me as if I were just another pawn in his game of chess. I threw my key into my bike and took off as if I'd just robbed a bank.

I'd been away on business, in Idris, dealing with the Clave. Of recent, the New York institution had been destroyed, and it took a lot to convince the Clave that is was irresponsible teenagers who burnt down over half of it and then the glamour, and the other half collapsed in.

That bastard told me that he loved me and then turned around and stabbed me in the back by cheating on me with our whore of our real-estate agent. I hadn't liked her since the beginning, but this only increased the anger. I could kill her; truly I could, in a variety of ways. But then I would have to explain to the Clave and I don't think they'd accept that I'd done it out of rage.

I was utterly shocked when Alec stood at that doorway; I couldn't move I was frozen. He wasn't supposed to be back for another couple of days, and I wasn't supposed to get caught. I intended on ending this shenanigan before he returned, but he'd returned too early.

I winced as a small silver object hit my cheek. It fell beneath me, it was a key; Alec's key.

Alec stormed out of the room, I wanted to him but I couldn't move. We'd been together for eight years and I couldn't get up to explain.

Finally my body reacted, allowing me to move. Arms held me back, the tramp under me, which may have separated me and the man I loved for the rest of my many years. I pushed her away, and got up to run after Alec. I raced out the door but when I got there Alex and his bike was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd mostly calmed down to remain serene enough to face Clary, Jace and Valentine. I'd driven to Boston in my rage, and Jace and Clary were the only people I knew that lived there. 

I pulled on the drive to a small white house and shut my bike off. I knocked on the door of the house and waited for a response. About ten seconds later a young four year old Valentine opened the door. 

"Uncle Alec!" he exclaimed and jumped on me. 

I lifted Valentine up and said,  
"How is my favourite nephew?" 

Valentine was a spitting image of Jace, though you could see the Clary in him as well. He was small and thin like Clary, he had her curls, but he had Jace's golden eyes and his blonde hair. 

"Amazing!" he said smiling, missing a front tooth. 

"Well ain't that just dandy?" I said, smiling in response. "Where are your parents, buddy?" 

"They went to the hospital. Mama's having two babies! I understand how that works though," he said, his eyebrow furrowing. 

I laughed and then asked,  
"Who's watching you then?" 

"Aunt Isa," he said smiling. 

His smile turned to a frown when he looked behind me.  
"Where's Uncle Maggie?" 

I cringed slightly and then said,  
"He is busy, he couldn't come to visit."

"Oh," he said, looking disappointed. 

Isabelle appeared in the doorway looking as flawless as ever.  
"Come in you two, before you freeze," she said. 

Valentine and I both laughed because it was the middle of summer. But I obeyed, bringing us both inside. I took off my shoes then brought my stuff into the spare bedroom in the basement, which was occupied by Isabelle's things. 

I returned upstairs to find Isabelle tucking Valentine into bed. I joined them and kissed Valentine goodnight. Isabelle and I returned to the living room. She sat on the couch as I walked into the kitchen to get myself a drink. I poured myself a rum and coke. 

When I joined Isabelle on the couch she asked.  
"What happened Alec? I haven't seen you apart from Magnus in the eight years you've been together, let alone in two different states. 

I remained quiet. Everything began to well up inside. Then I said, barely above a whisper, 

"I caught him cheating on me with our whore of a real-estate agent."  
"I had just returned from Idris, I went into our flat and caught him in the action," I said sipping my drink. 

Isabelle simply asked,  
"What will you do now?" 

My eyes began to water, and then I began to cry, sobs rising in my chest. I looked up at her and said,  
"I don't know." 

I kicked the tramp out and told her if I ever saw her again bad things would happen and she was as scared as hell.

I tried to cast a tracking spell, but I was to restless to focus, making the spell unsuccessful. So I sat by the phone, in hope Alec would call. He didn't, at least not in the first hour. I paced, in hope of the call. A call came but not one that I was hoping for; it was from Clary and Jace's house in Boston. I let it ring, and it went to the answering machine. 

"Magnus Bane, pick up this phone or I will-" 

I picked it up; it was Isabelle and she sounded angry.  
"Yes Isabelle," I said. 

"What the hell Magnus! Why did you do that to my brother! You back-stabbing, two timing warlock!" she screeched. 

"Isabelle, I-," 

"My brother shows up in Boston, totally heartbroken and cries himself to sleep on Clary's couch. What's your problem Magnus?" 

I was silent while Isabelle let out all her rage. Her insults ranged from warlock to things I will never repeat. At the end she said,  
"Did you hang up?" 

"No," I replied. 

We both remained silent for several moments.  
"Now Magnus, I am going to ask you the same thing I asked Alec," I waited. "What will you do now?" 

"I don't know," I replied and Isabelle hung up on me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to find Valentine curled up next to me. He was awake and watching Sponge Bob Square Pants. My back hurt like crazy, but that's what you get when you sleep on a couch after a four hour motorbike ride. I stretched out and groaned. 

"Good morning Uncle Alec," said Valentine rolling over to look at me. 

"What time is it, squirt?" I asked. 

"8:30," he said looking sheepish. "Aunt Isa gets angry if I wake her up before 10:30." 

"She never was a morning person," I said sitting up. 

The phone rang and Valentine jumped up to grab it. Valentine spoke quietly into it and then brought it over to me. 

"They asked for Aunt Isa, but I don't want to wake her up, so here," he said handing me the phone. 

"Hello, this is Alec. I'll have to do because I am not waking Isabelle up." 

There was silence on the other end of the phone.  
"Hello?" I said. 

"Alec," it was Magnus's voice, and I automatically tensed. 

"What do you want?" I said angry. 

"I wanted to talk to Isabelle," he replied coolly. 

"Using her to talk to me is a pretty cowardice move," I replied. 

"Probably is, but I know you will listen to her until the point of the conversation is reached," he replied. 

I got up and told Valentine to get things for pancakes, and then I brought the phone into the bathroom. 

"Well I am listening, so talk." 

"There is nothing I can say to justify what you saw nor what I did. So I will ask you, can you live without me? Am I just a pawn in your game of Chess? Tell me what I am to you?" asked Magnus. 

"I could ask you all the same questions," I replied. 

"Yes, you could. I know my answers, do you?" 

Valentine called out that he had everything ready for pancakes.  
"I've got to go," I said and then hung up. 

"Damn it," I yelled out in frustration. 

I punched a pillow, and then collapsed on to the couch. I didn't know what to do, that's why I wanted to talk to Isabelle. I sounded perfectly fine on the phone, but I had no idea what to do now. I knew Alec was in Boston and that he was upset, with reason. 

I wondered what would happen if I . . .


	4. Chapter 4

A/N::/ Its a fanfic, i don't own anything

What's with me and Chess?

* * *

Valentine and I were stuffed by the time we'd finished eating. I'd eaten ten pancakes, two pieces of toast, three eggs over easy, and a glass of orange juice. Valentine had eaten his fair share too. Two eggs sunny side up, two pieces of toast, four pancakes and a glass of apple juice and that is a seemingly large amount for a four year old.

Isabelle came up stairs and said,  
"I smell food."

"Sorry Aunt Isa, it's all gone. You snooze you lose," said Valentine.

I looked down at Valentine and burst out laughing. The saying was so appropriate and abrupt it was funny. Isabelle glared at me and got out Cheerios for herself.

"Have you heard from Jace and Clary?" I shook my head and then she added, "Then who . . ." she drifted off when she saw the look in my eyes.

She poured herself a bowl and then I went down stairs and changed into a red tight v-neck t-shirt and black jeans. Before I went upstairs I looked at my cell phone; fifty-six messages, all from Magnus. I threw it back in my bag and then went back upstairs.

"Red, wow. Mag-," once again I cut her off with a look.

Valentine ran and got dressed and then dragged me outside to help him with his archery. Jace was teaching him young, though I was actually the one who taught him how to shoot.

Isabelle called me out to tell me that Clary was in labour. After two hours of shooting I called it off because we were beginning to get sun burnt. We went inside and watched cartoons; Valentine was asleep before the first one ended. I brought him into his bedroom and I laid him on his bed. I was nearly out of the room when something caught my eye.

It was a framed picture; one of me, Magnus, and Valentine, two Christmases ago. When I looked at the picture Magnus's voice echoed in my head. "Am I just a pawn in your game of Chess?"

There was a knock at the door and I instantly knew who it was. I ran to the door and threw it open. There stood Magnus in a grey tweed jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"No," I said breathlessly.

Magnus began to turn away.

"No, you're not a pawn. I can't live without you. Magnus, I love you."

His green cat eyes widened in shock.  
"What?" he said.

"I love you Magnus. God knows I won't love anyone else. You're irreplaceable," I said.

Magnus's green cat eyes started to water and then tears came tumbling down, I kissed Magnus as hard as I could and then hugged him close.  
"I love you."

"I love you so much," whispered Magnus.

We stood there holding each other in the doorway, until Valentine, who had just woken up, came and screeched,  
"Uncle Maggie!" and then jumped on Magnus.

Isabelle came up behind and said,  
"Now that's settled, go get ready to go Valentine. We can go and meet your new little brother and little sister."


	5. Chapter 5

AN:/ Well i havent updated in ages. I've been busy. Left the continent busy. But anyways enjoy! Imma upload the last chapters all at once asan apology.

* * *

Both Valentine's and Magnus's eyes widened in surprise. Valentine scampered off.  
"One of each?" asked Magnus.

Isabelle nodded. I went down stair and grabbed my riding jacket, my helmet, my keys and my gloves. When I returned upstairs Magnus had his helmet in one hand (which was glittered with a big shiny M on the back) and held the door open with the other.

Isabelle took Valentine in the car and Magnus and I followed behind on my bike. We met Jace in the waiting room and he looked drained of any trace of energy. When Jace saw us he raised an eyebrow and any comment was cut off by Valentine jumping on him. Jace held his son as he led us to Clary's hospital room.

Clary looked healthier than Jace, like Jace was the one who gave birth. Clary looked small and fragile in the big hospital bed. In her arms she held one of the twins; the other was in a crib beside the bed.

"Mom!" Valentine exclaimed.

Everyone in the room instantly shushed him. Jace put him down and he ran over to his mother.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"This is Andrew Stephen Lightwood," she said.

"Who's that?" he said pointing to his baby sister that had just been picked up by Isabelle.

"Paige Marie Lightwood," she replied softly.

She looked up at Magnus and I and said,  
"Glad to see everything worked out."

Magnus and I instantly shot glares at Isabelle, to her embarrassment. I walked over and took Paige from her and said,  
"You know better than to burden a pregnant woman."

She smile and then took Andrew from Clary. Paige was awake but silent. She had Clary's green eyes, but Jace's blonde hair. I handed her to Magnus and then took Andrew from Isabelle. He was going to be a carrot top like his mother, but his eyes were mirror images of Jace's. I passed him on.

"What time were the born?" I asked.

"Paige was born at 4:03 pm and Andrew at 4:08," responded Jace automatically.

Jace settled into a chair next to Clary.

"You're so lucky Alec," he said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You're gay, so you can't have children. No shadow hunter training out there can prepare you for childbirth," he said.

"Jace, you talk as if you yourself gave birth," I replied.

Clary laughed and the said,  
"Technically he didn't, but I think he did everything else. The pre-pregnancy jitters, all of it."

Both Magnus and I smiled. Then behind us two more people appeared; Jocelyn and Luke.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" exclaimed Valentine and then he jumped on Luke.

They came in and it suddenly became crowded.

"Magnus and I are going to leave. We will see you later,"

We were almost out the door when Jace's face light up in realization.

"Happy Birthday Alec."


	6. Chapter 6

My jaw dropped open like an idiot; I couldn't believe I'd forgotten my own birthday. Everyone appeared to be shocked like me. We'd all forgotten; Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Magnus and even me. I turned twenty seven at 11:30 this morning.

"Looks like you'll have a niece and a nephew with the same birthday," said Jocelyn, from her daughter's bedside.

I was still pretty dumbfounded when Magnus and I reached my bike in the parking lot. Magnus looked amazed that after eight years he'd forgotten my birthday. Magnus never told me his, so I never missed it, apparently. I leaned against my bike a let a sigh of exasperation.

"Can I drive?" asked Magnus.

"Mount up," I said tossing the keys at him.

He caught them nicely and then tossed them up and caught them again. He smiled his mischievous grin he always had when he was plotting something (something that eventually leads to the tearing off of clothes). He walked toward me, the grin still plastered on his face. He mounted up, but not in the way I intended. He half strattled me as if I were a horse. He bent down and gave me a tonsil sucking kiss.

From behind us I heard a familiar whistle, Isabelle. Thankfully Valentine was still with his parents. Magnus pulled back with a grin and then hugged me as close as he could. Then quietly, a whisper just loud enough for me to hear he said,

"You're irreplaceable."

* * *

An:/ That's the end of it! 3 Alec and Magnus.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything else.


End file.
